


Homemade Burgers

by ericharrispiss



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: CBT, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Gore, Graphic, Shock, Snuff, THIS ONE IS BAD BUT, Torture, Vampires, nothing else just same shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: hi ladies I’m back with more shitty fanfics and this one isn’t as good as my others but still something because
Relationships: Daniela/Ethan Winters
Kudos: 3





	Homemade Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> nuts

In the village, everything was not so quiet, our beloved hero Ethan Winters was still in search for his daughter, after losing his wife he really didn’t want to lose his daughter as well.. he had to. As much as he hated interacting with anything fucking mutated.  
Ethan hissed in pain as he hid behind a wet long tree, looking at the wound on his non-sewn hand as it shook a bit, the werewolves there were really aggressive, but it’s not like he expected the opposite. Luckily he knew something like this would happen, he had a mix of green herbs and chem fluid that he brought, even if it was the last one and he hoped he’d find more ingredients, he sighed quietly and poured the liquid over his bloody and stinging wound, it stung even more but the male was used to it by now.  
“Damn werewolves..” of course he had survived worse wounds, doesn’t change the fact that it still hurt and stung like a fucking bitch, but he had to keep going, acknowledging the fact that he might lose a leg he started crawling while crouching, trying not to make himself visible by the wolves or other mutants there.  
As Ethan managed to crawl away, hopefully the wolves won’t smell his virgin ass and blood.  
“Thank go-“ Ethan quickly let out a painful screech and struggled against a certain grip, suddenly bleeding from his dirty neck, his screams soon deceased as he fell down to the wet grass.  
A figure let out a feminine chuckle, “You’re so lucky I found you instead of my mother.” The mysterious woman held a rusty sickle up, stained from blood crusts, and sank it deep into Ethan’s leg, who didn’t react because of his unconsciousness. She started pulling him towards her, a buzzing sounds getting closer as a swarm of what seemed black locust, moths, and big flies surrounded them and they both disappeared in a black smoke. 

Ethan woke up shortly, his eyes shooting open while he breathed heavily and instantly reacted by struggling back and forth, but he seemed tied to some sort of.. fancy chair? It looked like a throne but in an old gothic design. “WH-...” he was about to yell in pain for the wounds of his neck and mangled leg as second reaction, but didn’t want to avert whoever or whatever brought him there, but it was too late.  
“Welll..” He looked around trying to see who spoke up, an all of a sudden insects cane flying around him which made the male let out a scream and moving his head around trying to dodge them, which made the female chuckle, who suddenly appeared in front of him.  
As the insects flew away, he finally got a good look at her, the woman was pretty short, she appeared to wear a black, long slim dress with a hood over her head and some crests on each side of her chest with a low cut that exposed her cleavage, which had some necklaces with daggers and a gothic choker with a red ruby on it.  
She had long blonde hair that fell out of her hood, and he couldn’t see her face that well but she seemed to have some sort of symbol on her forehead, some feline-like yellow eyes with black eyeshadow all around it and black lipstick.. but her face had a lot of blood stains on her cheeks, mouth and under her eyes, same on her chest and dress.

“Wh.. what the hell did you do to me?!” Ethan said pretty loudly as his hands struggled against the rope, which made her roll her eyes and reply, “Oops. I don’t treat my toys with much fragility, guess I was wrong and you were unlucky to be with me instead of my mother.” She chuckled and bent over a bit, facing him and put her hands on his wrists, he noticed she had sharp black nails, they weren’t that long but could still tore his skin if she pushed them deep.  
“Aren’t you that guy whose wife died? Ethan, something? I bet my mother would give me a prize if I handed you to her.” She cackled, and that’s when Ethan noticed her sharp fangs, the last thing he needed was being kidnapped by vampire hookers. Which meant that her mother was probably more intimidating and made wine out of virgins’ blood.. except Ethan wasn’t really a virgin, except he did still have his anal virginity.  
“Fuck.. I don’t want to give you away, you’re pretty cute and I broke all of my damn toys. You could be perfect.” 

Ethan just growled under his breath, trying to ignore her bloody tits almost getting in his face, she probably wasn’t wearing a bra because he could see the outline of her nipples through her dress.  
“Don’t be so damn dramatic, I gave you a nice mark,” she circled the wound on his neck, which made him flinch and then speak out, “Nice mark?! I literally can’t move my right leg!” which made her laugh.  
She held her dress up a bit to sit with her ass on his left thigh, both of her legs positioned in a way that her calves were touching his arm, and her fat ass was already killing Ethan’s muscles.  
“If you don’t want me to give you to my mother and make a nice drink out of your anal blood, me ripping out your eye balls and swapping them with your testicles, or even more, then just be a good boy and accept to be my toy.” She smiled and patted his head, which made Ethan shake a bit, guess he really had no choice and just had to hope someone will come save his ass.  
“You know.. I’m kind of hungry, I haven’t eaten in some time..” she sighed, Ethan already knew that she wanted to get a taste of him, and not in the pleasing way so he just looked down at his lap trying to ignore her legs, staying quiet. 

The vampire woman got off of him, turning around so that her back was facing him and then she said, “Oh, my name is Daniela by the way, but you’ll address me as Miss Daniela, or Mistress, whatever the hell.” She smiled and then she turned around again, kneeling down making Ethan confused, she grabbed his zipper and unzipped it down, Ethan suddenly blushed and realized what she meant by hunger.  
“You know, instead of biting my damn neck and mangling my leg you could have just asked..” But Daniela said nothing, she had pulled down his jeans and underwear by then, revealing his penis. She grabbed it and gave it a few strokes which immediately got it erect, then she gave a few licks on the tip which made Ethan bite his lip. “Mm, this’ll do.” Daniela got up and looked at him, which left Ethan blue balled and confused.  
Daniela looked down at him and said, “Wait here.”  
The vampire girl walked away leaving a feeling of uneasiness in Ethan’s stomach, he was hoping he’d get his cock sucked than being endlessly tortured, but who knew. 

After a while, Daniela came back pushing a pretty big deep-fryer, which Ethan looked at with anxiety in his eyes, then she looked at him grinning. “We’re having french fries tonight.” “Wha-“ Ethan couldn’t finish his sentence yelping as she grabbed his cock pretty roughly, not thinking twice and submerging it in the hot oil of the fryer, his balls out.  
Ethan blinked for a second before screaming out loud and struggling even more, feeling the skin of his penis tearing away as the machine let out loud frying sounds, his cock instantaneously started to redden and develop white and cherry red blisters all over itself, bubbles starting to rise on top and covering his penis.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Ethan screamed, trying to jump away and raise his cock from the boiling oil but he was tied tight, Daniela looked at him and replied, “Sometimes I like my meat raw, but frying it adds more flavor, and I’m in the mood for a fried meal. Hehe, fried dick.” She giggled as Ethan screamed atrociously, feeling the nerve endings in his cock breaking along with his skin and he felt some sort of liquid coming out of his cock, he wasn’t sure if it was blood or the liquid in his blisters popping from the heat and he didn’t want to find out. Daniela looked at his cock frying, it swelled and completely turned red but had some yellow and white large blisters on it along with some bubbles, his cock was starting to let out a certain smell as well. 

Daniela sniffed the air, “Smells nice..” then she walked over to him and poked his cock with a dirty and bloody spatula which made Ethan screech in pain even louder, she giggled and poked his swollen blisters, suddenly popping them and Ethan jumped in pain as his blister exploded, leaking out some fluid filled with blood and pus as it mixed into the boiling oil. His wound now open, welcomed the boiling oil inside which started to penetrate through his layers of skin, Daniela just watched and suddenly hit his cock with the spatula, his bloody serum flying from his blisters along with the boiling oil and landing up in the air, his screams were getting weaker every second since his body was going into shock.  
Daniela shoved her spatula into the wound where the missing blister once was, twisting the object deep into his erectile tissue, stabbing through it and hitting his dead nerves, breaking the bloody spongy tissue. It looked pretty bad.  
“Think I’m in the mood for a burger.” She suddenly pulled the deep fryer away, his penis leaking fluids onto the carpet, it had charred skins covering it along with bloody red scalds and blisters, with a big opening wound along the shaft and near his glans. His cock will never be the same way again, it needed to be amputated, but he most likely won’t survive. 

Daniela started walking away, reaching her closer and opening it, pulling out some rusty and dirty gardening pruners, “You won’t suffer that much anymore.” She laughed, Ethan’s body was too much into shock and couldn’t even reply as he breathed heavily.  
“Damn, you don’t look very good, but shhhhut the fuck up, I got this.” She shushed him even if he wasn’t talking and approached him, she held the pruners up and didn’t waste time in chopping his fried brownish penis, it falling onto the carpet as a bloody fountain rained from his crotch, the poor guy couldn’t scream anymore.  
Daniela grabbed his cock with the pruners since it was boiling hot and she wasn’t stupid enough to grab it with her own hands, “I’ll go real quick, be a good toy and wait for me, okay? Not like you can go anywhere, dickless cuck.” She laughed and walked out of her room with his cock between the sharp blades, then slammed the door shut and locked it. Daniela made her way downstairs to the large kitchen, opening the door and approaching the family grill. She looked around and then grabbed the blender, opening it and dropping Ethan’s penis in it, she then closed it and turned it on.  
She watched as the machine blended his cock into what seemed a thick bloody puddle with yellowish liquids, it stood stopped blending and she grabbed it, heating the grill pan over high heat on top of the stove. She poured the thick burnt meat on the pan, she hummed as she put a spatula under it and then flipped it for about a few minutes, the meat ended up looking even more blackish and the remaining blisters were burnt off, she couldn’t wait to taste it. 

She turned off the pan and then grabbed two burger buns from the cupboard, along with cheese, ketchup and a dead rat’s penis. She put the spatula under the meat and then placed it on the burger bread, putting the cheese, small rat penis and then ketchup all over it, slapping the other burger bread on it. She let it cool down for a few minutes before grabbing it and disappearing in a swarm of insects as she appeared back in her room. Ethan looked.. passed out? Dead? She didn’t care, she took a bite out of the burger, feeling some liquid from the meat slide down but she didn’t give a shit.  
“You taste so good..” She moaned, taking a few more bites before holding the remaining burger up and pushing it into his mouth, “Enjoy, pet.” She gave a small smile, and then a kiss on his cheek, but Ethan was most likely fucking dead.


End file.
